Trajectory
by JC Cooper
Summary: Just an idea for a CSI-Miami TV Movie


Trajectory - A CSI Miami Adventure  
  
Scene 1 - 6:05 AM - Location - a trailer park outside of Miami  
An elderly woman wakes and rolls over to wake her husband. He does not respond.  
She pulls back the covers to reveal the man, laying on his back, in a pool of blood.  
He has a small bullet wound in his chest, but there is obviously a larger exit wound  
in his back. In shock, she runs outside to get a neighbor, who in turn calls the police.  
  
Scene 2 - 6:10 AM - Rescue workers reach the scene of a small plane crash on the beach  
north of Miami. A twelve-year-old boy sits crying on the beach near the plane, which has  
landed without fire or explosion in the sand on the beach. His father sits slumped over the  
control wheel of the airplane, unconcious. To the astonishment of the rescuers, what   
appears to be a string of bullet holes runs from the cockpit glass towards the tail of the  
aircraft. With prompt medical attention, the father will survive the shooting. A patrolman  
who has responded to the crash reports his findings to the CSI team.  
  
Scene 3: 7:15 AM - DEA agents and loca Sheriff's patrolmen storm a landing field where a  
twin-engine Cessna has landed, surprising drug smugglers, shooting and killing 3 of 4   
workers on the ground, and seizing all but a small portion of the drugs which were being  
off-loaded. However, the alert pilot was able to start his plane and take off, disappearing  
eastward into the rising sun. One other person remained on the plane at takeoff.  
  
The task of CSI personnel will include tying all three of these incidents together, tracking  
the pilot and copilot of the aircraft, and establishing the case for local and federal  
prosecution.  
  
The actual facts of the case are: The father and son flying team were flying in their   
Piper Cub from Miam i to Orlando for a visit to Disneyland. As they flew northward along  
the ocean coast, they were buzzed by the twin-engined Cessna. They turned inland to  
avoid collision. The pilot of the Cessna, fearing discovery by law enforcement, turned  
his aircraft around and pursued the Piper. Pulling even, his copilot opened a cockpit   
window and strafed the Piper with an M-16-type machine gun. The father was struck in the  
side twice by bullets which pierced his plane. His son took the controls, coached by his  
father, turned about towards the coast, and made a crash-landing on the beach.  
  
Several thousand feet below, stray bullets found their way to the trailer park, mostly   
impacting a roadway between trailers. However, two bullets found their way into the roof  
of a trailer. One imbedded itself into a wood ceiling crossbeam. The second found little  
resistance int he roof and ceiling, and struck the elderly man int he chest. It passed  
between his ribs, through his left lung and heart, before exiting between the ribs and  
imbedding itself 4 inches inside the mattress.  
  
At the DEA crime scene, a semi-automatic weapon resembling a military M-16 was found on the   
ground below where the Cessna had been parked. It was collected, along with other evidence,  
and sent to the DEA's crime-scene laboratory. DEA investigators were unable to track the  
Cessna, which did not have FAA-required identity decals on the fuselage. Fingerprint data   
on the M-16 variant did not match any of the suspects arrested or killed at the crime scene,  
but did match a federal agency check for an individual who had previously been arrested on  
drug charges. His whereabouts were unknown.  
  
The case breaks on an anonymous tip regarding an aircraft repair requre3sted at a shop in  
the Tampa area. A repair for multiple bullet holes was being made on a dark-colored twin-  
engine aircraft. On response to the scene, the pilot is identified as a well-known  
businessman in the Tampa area. The suspect identified from the automatic weapon left at   
the DEA crime scene is the businessman's younger ne'er-do-well brother. Both are located,   
arrested, and charged with murder, and attempted murder.  
  
did match a fet 


End file.
